Gorgons (episode 3)
by Icequeenofthebay
Summary: The Extreme Ghostbusters encounter a battle with the Gorgons who have a hate for men
1. Chapter 1

In a small Manhattan apartment a young woman was getting dressed for a night on the town, wearing a pretty red dress and matching shoes, she ran into the lounge, looking into the mirror to put in earrings. Her boyfriend sat there on the couch, muscular, wearing a T-shirt with the sleeves torn off and jeans.  
The woman picked up her purse, checking through it to make sure she had everything she needed, "I've been to the store today so there's plenty of snacks for you, I'm meeting the girls soon so I have to rush off out"

Her boyfriend looked up at her, looking annoyed, "You're going dressed like that?"  
The woman turned around, looking disappointed, "You don't like it?"  
The man stood up and approached her, "Who are you trying to impress?"  
She looked at him, fearful, "Nobody, I..."

The man put both his hands on her shoulders and looked her closely in the eyes, "You don't want to make me worry do you? I'd get changed if I were you"  
She was in a hurry, but didn't want to anger him further, "But I just..."  
He sighed and gently placed his hand on her cheek, stroking her with his thumb, "You wouldn't like me when I'm angry", he said, almost lovingly.  
A bright flash and the sound of thunder suddenly crashed from behind him, the lights flickered and cut out. They both gasped as they saw three silhouettes standing in front of the window. The figures stepped forward, revealing their appearances, the couple scream.

Three women with fleshy wings, goat horns on their heads and snakes for hair stood over them. The one at the front had hands made from brass, the one to the right wearing a china doll mask and the one on the left giggling with a shrieky laugh.  
The creature at the front stepped forward, "I am Stheno, and what do we have here?"

The woman backed slowly into a corner, shaking while Stheno walked menacingly to her boyfriend. Stheno grinned at him, "You don't know how to treat a lady"  
He tensed up with his fists formed tightly, stepping backwards, slowly, "Back off! I mean it!"

The creature who was giggling let out a screech, the couple both crouched down, covering their ears. Stheno grabbed the man's face, looked into his eyes and he turned to stone. The woman screamed hysterically, curled up in the corner as the three creatures walked away.

Back in the firehouse Eduardo sat with his legs crossed on the corner of the couch, playing an electric guitar without the amp cable plugged in.  
Roland walked into the room and sat next to Eduardo, Roland smiled, trying to make friendly conversation, "I didn't know you played".

Eduardo kept his eyes down, "I'm a bit out of practice, so I'm trying to keep it up. Been trying to learn this Metallica song for weeks"  
"Not my sort of music, but I hope it goes well", Roland said.  
Eduardo glanced up, "Uh, thanks"  
"Maybe we could play sometime, I got a new violin", suggested Roland.

"I'm done", said Eduardo as he quickly put his guitar away while Roland glared at him. Eduardo switched the TV on, the first channel that landed was an awards show, showing an actress holding a trophy and being photographed.  
Roland sighed at the TV, "I hate these shows. You know they mostly go on looks, they wouldn't give these actresses the time of day if they looked average".

Eduardo smiled as he put his hand out, gesturing to the women on the screen, "Hey, when I watch TV I want to be looking at chicks with a good face and a killer body, who concentrates on the acting anyway?"

Kylie cut in, "We all do, and you're sounding like a shallow pig", she said casually as she looked up from paperwork she was making notes on.  
Eduardo looked behind him to where Kylie was sitting at the table behind the couch, then back to Roland, "Where'd she just appear from?"  
Kylie looked back to her paperwork, "I've been sitting behind you this whole time".  
Garrett rolled into the room and looked at the TV screen, "Hey, she's hot".  
Kylie sighed as she got up to go to the bathroom, "You're both idiots".

Garrett was confused, "Hey, what did I do?" he asked as he went to join Eduardo in front of the TV.  
Eduardo kicked back, putting his feet up on the coffee table, "Kylie and Roland are being overly-sensitive about good looking actresses".  
Garrett didn't know what he was talking about, but decided not to question, "Huh".

Janine walked into the room in, "We've got a call kids, some unwanted visitors in an apartment across town"

The Ghostbusters arrived at the front door of an apartment inside the building, Roland knocked, but it creaked and opened, "It's - open".  
The Ghostbusters entered slowly, looking around, weapons ready. They entered the lounge to see a stone statue of a crouched man in the middle of the floor, which Kylie approached casually with her PKE metre.

A woman cowered in the corner, grasping tightly to the telephone with the wire trailed across the floor from one corner of the room to the other.  
Roland hurried over, kneeling down, "It's alright now, we're here to help you".  
The woman threw her arms around Roland staring at the statue in terror.

Garrett gave Roland a nudge, "I think we need to get this chick into another room".

Roland nodded and helped the woman up off the floor, taking her out of the lounge to her bedroom. Eduardo followed Roland while Garrett went to assist Kylie with inspecting the statue which gave off readings.  
Roland sat the lady on the edge of her bed and got down on his knee to talk her her, "Can you tell me what happened?"

She put her hand over her face, still not with it, "I was going for a night on the town with my girlfriends, he didn't want me to go, he got angry and they turned him to stone"  
Roland was more confused, "Who?"  
She suddenly snapped with panic as it all came flooding back, "three women, but they weren't normal, they were more like monsters! They said he didn't know how to treat a lady and then they..."  
Eduardo rolled his eyes and cut in, "Oh great, we're dealing with feminist ghosts?"  
Roland blankly looked up at Eduardo, "Eduardo - how about you go help Garrett take readings and send Kylie in instead"  
Eduardo folded his arms, "You're 'swapping' me?" Eduardo questioned, offended at the idea.  
Roland muttered, "Just go get Kylie".

Eduardo marched into the lounge, "Kylie, Roland asked for you"  
Kylie handed a sample tub to Eduardo, "See if there's a way you can get a sample".

Kylie walked out of the lounge to assist Roland with the witness interview.  
Garrett smirked at Eduardo, already assuming that he'd cocked up, "What happened?"  
"Roland sent me out", Eduardo answered, frankly.

Garrett clicked his fingers and pointed to Eduardo, "Let me guess, foot in mouth?"  
Eduardo only wanted to avoid further embarrassment and concentrate on the matter at hand, "Shut up, now where do we get a sample on this thing?"  
Garrett moved back, looking up at the statue, "What is it anyway?"  
Eduardo explained, apathetically, "The chick in there said those ghoulies turned her boyfriend into a statue".

Garrett, taken aback, widened his eyes, "Woah, this is a real guy?"  
"Yep", Eduardo picked up a PKE metre, using the handle to knock part of the stone statue which would have been the victim's shoe lace, chipping a bit off. He picked it up, putting it into an airtight bag and sealed it.

Back in the bedroom, Roland and Kylie continued to interview the young lady. Kylie, sitting on the bed next to her, pursued to ask questions, "Can you describe what you saw?"  
The young lady stared at the ceiling, focusing as she remembered, "All three of them had snakes for hair, the one that did it had metal hands. One was wearing this creepy white mask, it looked like the face of a doll, the other one had the most horrible scream and the most shrieky laugh"

Kylie perked up with a sudden realisation, "I know about these! They are one of the first stories of mythology I read about, one of them is Medusa, if only I could remember what they were called", Kylie pondered for a moment, "We need to speak to Egon".

Roland reached into his pocket and handed the woman a business card, "Here, you call us if there's anything else you remember or even if you just need to talk". Roland gave her a friendly smile, "My name is Roland, we'll get to the bottom of this"  
She returned the smile, relieved that her crazy experience was kindly understood, "Thank you Roland, my name is Irene"

Kylie's radio sounded as Egon made contact, "Kylie, there's another call just a couple of blocks away from you"  
Kylie pulled her walkie talkie from her belt, holding it close to her face, "Okay Egon, we'll be right on it", she put the walkie talkie away again, "Roland, we ready to go?" Roland nodded and got to his feet.

The Ghostbusters got into the Ecto 1, headed for the next call.  
They pulled up outside of a shop on a corner where a lady is sat, waiting at the window, she stood as she saw the Ghostbusters arrive and greeted them at the door, "I didn't know who else to call, I was walking past this shop when a man tried to take my purse".

Garrett squinted at her, not understanding the situation, "Maybe the police?"  
She pointed to the ally next to the shop, "But they turned him to stone".  
Roland turned to the rest of the team, "Think we're getting a trail"

The woman lead them down the ally next to the shop and there stood the statue of a man in a running position with his hands in a shielding position in front of his face, his eyes fixed forward. The ally was darkened, shadowed by tall buildings where daylight barely broke through.  
Garrett caught a glimpse of a figure at the other end of the ally, a white doll face peering round the corner with thick, moving hair. The figure pulled behind the wall and out of sight. Garrett pointed, "Over there!"

They all ran to the corner of the ally and looked both ways, nothing was to be seen. Kylie looked up and saw a woman-like creature standing on top of one of the buildings, "Up there!"  
The creature raised her brass hands above her head and pointed towards the Ghostbusters, "We have our purpose and you will not interfere!"

Garrett raised his proton gun just below his eyes and mocked her, "Won't we, now?"  
The other two creatures stepped forward into sight and the brass handed woman turned her head swiftly as her snake hair stayed in place, each snake looking down to the ally, "Euryale, now!"  
Euryale screamed in such a high pitch that the ally shook, the buildings rumbled and few bricks fell, hitting the ground around the Ghostbusters, they ran and dodged every brick as they fled the ally.

They retreated to a safe distance and looked back up. Kylie looked at every roof top, looking for them, "They're gone!"  
Eduardo dangled his proton thrower down by his side and shrugged, "So, what now?"  
Kylie paced quickly to the Ecto 1, "Back to the firehouse, we need to get our sample to Egon and find out more about what we're dealing with".

The Ghostbusters were all gathered back at the firehouse around the computer, Egon took the lead on the research as Kylie stood close behind with her head in a Mythology book, "Gorgons!"  
Eduardo raised an eyebrow at Kylie, "What?"  
Kylie rattled off her information enthusiastically as it all came flooding back, "Of course, they are the Gorgons, three sisters from ancient Greek and Persian mythology"

Egon turned from his computer monitor, "Correct, they share a hate for men, taking it upon themselves to punish those who disrespect or mean harm woman kind"  
Roland pondered, "Which is why they targeted that bully in the apartment and the mugger in the ally"

Kylie continued to voice her findings, "Right! Stheno is the oldest and most powerful of the three, her hands are made of brass and she has the power to turn mortals into stone. The second Gorgon is Euryale, she has a powerful scream, so powerful it has the capability to kill if she chooses. Medusa is the youngest of the Gorgons, she can also turn mortals to stone since she was cursed by her sisters for her good looks. Only she has no control over her powers. When somebody looks at her face, they instantly turn to stone - which must be why she wears a mask".

"So - she's the attractive one under there?" asked Garrett.  
Kylie closed her book, "She used to be, she lost her looks with the curse, she's now the most hideous".  
Eduardo stretched and slouched comfortably on the couch, "Bummer".

Janine entered the room, holding a sheet of paper, "Hate to break up your research guys, but we've had another call. A lady got into an argument with her husband and he got turned into stone. This sounds like a fun case", she added, dryly.

The Ghostbusters amade their way to the next call in the Ecto 1 with Roland driving and Eduardo in the passenger seat. Garrett and Kylie sat in the back with Kylie's collection of books piled up in between them as Kylie searched every page for answers.  
Garrett picked up one of the books and flicked the pages, "So where did these Gorgons suddenly come from?"

Kylie kept her face in a book, "I don't know, but something must have caused them to come here to New York and now"  
Roland had a sudden realisation, "The museum! They have an exhibition on Greek Mythology that started two days ago, maybe they have something the Gorgons are after"  
Kylie sat forward with excitement, "Yes! Roland, you're a genius! We'll check it out right after this call".

The Ghostbusters arrived at the museum and got out of the Ecto 1, closing the doors behind them.  
"Well, that call didn't get us anywhere", moaned Eduardo.  
Kylie wasn't going to be discouraged now that she had high hopes about the museum, "no, but this will".

The Ghostbusters entered the exhibition section, approaching a man wearing a suit and a museum badge.  
Kylie stepped round in front of him, "Excuse me sir, we're hoping you can help us, we're looking for any ancient artefacts relating to Gorgons".  
The man squinted at all of the equipment the Ghostbusters carried, "Are you here to study them or exterminate them?"

Garrett laughed sarcastically, trying to sound genuine, "Hahaa, you're a funny man. We're here to study"  
Eduardo stepped forward, pointing his thumb to himself, "We're scientists".  
Roland moved Eduardo to one side, "We're hoping to get a close look at what you have"

The man looked like he didn't know what to think, but he shook it off and gestured his hand towards a door,, "come this way".

They approached a small glass case with printed stories about Medusa on the side and a few relics inside. In the case there's a vase, a coin, some pieces of metal, shards of snake skin, a plate and some smaller pieces of cracked pottery.

The man stood next to the case, unsure about leaving the suspicious looking team alone with such treasures. Kylie and Roland looked closely at the items, Roland used a magnifying glass to study the details on some of the pottery.

Kylie pointed out an old coin on a stand so that it stood upright, "I know what this is, it's the talisman of Medusa"  
Roland leaned in for a closer look, "What's it for?"  
Kylie stood upright, straightening her back, "I'm not sure, but it was used as a tool in Medusa's curse. The Gargons must be here for this"

Garrett rubbed his chin then gestured his open palm towards the case, "All of this stuff is concentrated on Medusa, why not the other Gorgons?"  
Roland remained leaning down with his eyes fixed on the coin, "There must be something different about her. Come to think of it, I've only heard of Medusa, I didn't even know there were others"

Kylie stared into thin air in deep thought, "The other two go where she goes and she must need this talisman"  
Roland asked Kylie, "But if she's been following it all this time, why has she never taken it?"  
Kylie looked again at the case and saw an image carved into one of the shards of metal, surrounded by pieces of stone. There was an image of a man holding a sword in one hand and a severed head in the other.

Kylie whispered enthusiastically, "Perseus. His image being surrounded by the stones in a circle acts as a shield, which none of the Gorgons can get close to, they must be waiting for the talisman to be separated from the image of Perseus to make their move"  
Garrett wheeled back, eager to get on with the case, "We need to find out what's so important about that talisman and if these snake girls getting hold of it is a good thing or a bad thing"

Kylie's PKE metre sounded, she immediately took it from her belt and looked closely, "It's faint, but they're close!"  
The Ghostbusters followed the readings, the man scratched his head, looking confused as they walked away.

The readings became stronger as they got closer to the back fire exit. Completely focused on the PKE metre, Kylie opened the door, setting off the alarms, but kept moving.  
Eduardo, covered one side of his face with his hand, embarrassed and Roland nervously apologised to the security guards on the way out.  
Roland marched up to Kylie as she stepped outside, "Did you really have to do that?" Kylie was too busy concentrating to answer.

The readings took them to an old wooden shed sitting in a grassy area, not far from the back door.  
Garrett took his proton thrower from his pack, "We've found you, you can come out now!"  
The door busted open with pieces of wood from the door frame flying across the grass. The Gorgons soared out, flying upwards. Medusa and Euryale circled.  
Stheno hovered above Garrett, "Now it's your turn to hide!"

The Gorgons let out shrieks of laughter as they swooped down towards the Ghostbusters. Garrett blasted Stheno, holding her in place. Euryale screamed, sending Garrett flying backwards.  
Garrett screamed, "Somebody get the screaming chick will ya!"  
Eduardo turned around and blasted Euryale, but the screaming just got louder.  
Kylie winced at the horrible noise, "Everybody aim for Euryale and get her trapped before we end up with burst ear drums!"

They all blasted Euryale, holding her while she screamed. The Ghostbusters all gritted their teeth, their ears in pain from the screaming. The other two Gorgons approached them from either side and Kylie turned her head as she noticed their movement, "Don't look at them! They'll turn you to stone!"

Kylie dropped to her knees, crouching and shielding her eyes as they rushed towards her, throwing the ghost trap under Euryale with her eyes closed. The trap opened and slowly pulled Euryale downwards, the team grasped onto their ears tightly as the screaming got higher and she was sucked into the ghost trap. The trap closed and the screaming suddenly halted.

They all sighed with relief as they moved their hands from their ears. Eduardo rapidly wriggled his finger around inside his ear, "That - hurt"  
Kylie stood up and went to retrieve the ghost trap, "Quit being a baby Eduardo, we have two more to take down, now look alive!"

Stheno creeped up behind Roland, knocking him roughly over the back of his head with her brass hand, he slumped to the ground.  
Kylie aimed her proton gun at Stheno, "Roland!"  
Eduardo ran to check on Roland, kneeling down by his side, he turned Roland over, "He's out cold!"

Garrett blasted Stheno and began to pull her in, Kylie blasted too, but Stheno rushed forward, knocking Kylie down. Stheno swiftly flew out of sight and Medusa slowly followed.  
Garrett blasted Medusa in a bid to stop her from escaping, but though Medusa was wrapped up in Garrett's proton beam, she calmly turned around, facing him.  
Garrett kept the beam on Medusa, confused, "Nothing's happening!"

Medusa lowered towards the Ghostbusters and she slowly lifted her mask.  
Kylie turned away, covering her face, "Look away!"  
All the Ghostbusters turned away with their hands over their faces. After a few seconds of silence, Garrett peeked between his fingers. There was nothing there, "They're gone, we lost them!"

Kylie picked up the smoking ghost trap, "At least we got one".  
Garrett looked up to the top of the building where the remaining Gorgons flew away, "And how long do you think it'll be before they come looking for her?"  
Roland sat up, groaning and rubbing his head.  
Kylie looked over to Roland, "I think we'd better get back to the firehouse".

In the firehouse Roland sat on the couch with his legs up, feeling worse for wares, "I need aspirin, lots of aspirin"  
Egon walked past, dropping a couple of tablets into Roland's hand, "You can have the recommended dose"  
Roland just groaned

Kylie continued to infrom Egon about the case progress, "It seems as though they have a hide-out right next to the museum, waiting for their chance in there".  
Garrett cut in, "Two of the ugly sisters reacted normally to our proton guns, but it barely even tickled Medusa".  
Egon adjusted his glasses, "That's because she's part mortal".  
All the Ghostbusters froze, looking at Egon.  
Roland put his feet down on the floor, "She's mortal?"

Egon continued, "Mostly. According to my data she became mortal when she was cursed, but was left with a ghostly appearance and dangerous powers which she is unable to control"  
Garrett slumped his face onto his hand, "Great, so she's not even ecto".

Egon explained, "Not yet, the talisman you found gave me grounds for further research, it's the only thing that can return her to her ectoplasmic form"  
Eduardo questioned, "Why would she want to be a ghost?"  
Egon answered, "It's the only way she can return to the godly plain".

Eduardo was confused, "And that's bad?"  
Egon sat down to explain, "If she returns to where she came she could keep a watchful eye on our world once again with more power and more control, only returning to do was she sees as her duty towards men and leaving in between. The problem would still exist in tenfold and we would never be able to catch her"

Garrett asked, "But what are we supposed to do while she's mortal?"  
Egon instructed the team, "You caught Euryale, they can not return without her, so you need to get the talisman for Medusa and let her lift her curse of mortality".  
Eduardo raised his finger and asked, "Are you asking us to rob a museum?"

Egon stood up, ready to leave the room, "You just need to find a way to get the talisman away from the other relics and she'll come for it"  
Kylie picked up her belt, clipping it around her waist and holstering her gun into place, "Lets get back to the museum".

The Ghostbusters arrived back at the museum with Kylie leading the way, "Let me handle this".  
They approached the same man from the previous visit who caught sight of them and rolled his eyes, "It's you people again".  
Garrett rolled forward, "Yes, it's we people"  
Kylie cut straight to the point, "We are doing some intensive research on the talisman of Medusa, is there any chance you could let us have another look at it? Perhaps more closely?"

He looked down at Kylie, dumbfounded, "You mean - remove it from the case?"  
Kylie pleaded, "please, sir. We are mythologists and need to see the talisman in closer detail to advance with our case".  
The museum worker looked away then looked back at Kylie, "wait here, I'll talk to the owner of this exhibit". He walked over to an office door and entered the room.

Eduardo turned to Kylie, "So, what's your plan? You going to get it alone then steal it?"  
Kylie glared up at him, "No Eduardo. If he brings it to us, it'll be away from the other relics - then we just need to look busy while we wait"

The museum worker came back to the Ghostbusters, "the owner is in his office, I can bring the talisman to his office where he and myself will be supervising you".  
Roland nodded, "sounds fair".  
Kylie smiled, "we really appreciate this"

Kylie sat down in the office chair, switching on the lamps and took a magnifying glass out of a bag. The museum worker entered the room wearing latex gloves and holding the talisman, placing it gently down onto a sheet of paper in the middle of the desk. He handed a box of gloves to Eduardo, "you must all wear gloves to touch it". Eduardo put gloves on first then handed the box to Kylie.

Eduardo picked up the talisman, looking closely at the image Medusa after she endured the curse, "Man, she's one ugly chick", Eduardo commented.  
He turned the coin over and let out a shriek, handing it swiftly over to Kylie.  
Kylie took the talisman, looked at the image then smirked at Eduardo, amused at his reaction.

She studied it closely and took a swab off the surface, putting the Q-tip into a test tube.  
Her PKE metre sounded and the Ghostbusters armed themselves, pointing their weapons towards the door.  
The exhibition owner stepped forward, "What's going on here?"  
Garrett looked back at him over his shoulder, "I think we've git company coming!"

The door busted open and Stheno hurried in. She dropped to her knees and used her heavy hands to pound on the floor tiles, causing the room to rumble and shake. The Ghostbusters tried to keep their balance, unable to keep hold of their weapons. Medusa ran in past Stheno, grabbing the talisman off the desk. They both fly swiftly away.

Garrett wheeled quickly to the office door, "They got away!"  
The Ghostbusters ran out of the office, but saw no sign of the Gorgons. Eduardo came running from the room behind the rest of the team, panting, "What do we do now?"  
Roland stopped in the middle of the lobby, looked around then looked back to his team mates, "They no longer need to be near the museum, they got what they came for, there's only one thing left that they need - and that's Euryale"  
Garrett hurried for the exit, "Back to the firehouse!"

Roland parked the Ecto 1 inside the firehouse, instantly at attention to the red beacon and the sounding of alarms, "The containment unit!"  
They hurried to the basement door and Eduardo opened it. Stood there in the middle of the room was Egon as a stone statue. Medusa and Stheno pulled at the sides of the containment unit. Stheno pounded her fists into the metal with fast and effective results, denting it and beginning to form cracks.

Kylie ran down the stairs, "They got Egon!"  
Garrett pointed his proton thrower at Stheno, "Not for long!"  
The four Ghostbusters blasted Stheno first, Kylie continued to hold her in her beam while she continued to make her way down the stairs.

Kylie threw the trap and Medusa swooped down at Kylie to stop her from activating it. Kylie dived to the floor with her face down.  
She opened her eyes and glanced up to find the button of the ghost trap, but instead, there lay Medusa on the floor in front of her, face to face with the mask lifted, instantly turning Kylie to stone.  
Eduardo leaned over the rail, "KYLIE!"  
Eduardo saw red in a moment of fury and bolted down the stairs, he tackled Medusa from the side, sat on her, strnddled over Medusa with his eyes closed. He picked up the ghost trap and used it to shield his eyes, he tapped the button to open it right over Medusa's face while he had her pinned down. She disappeared into the ghost trap within seconds.

Roland, Roland kept Stheno in his stream, walking slowly down the first few steps, "Nicely done Eduardo, now grab another trap!"  
Eduardo ran over to the containment unit, grabbing another ghost trap from the shelf.  
Stheno writhed, causing a struggle with the proton blasters. Garrett shouted, "We're losing her here Eddie!"  
Roland moved closer, "We can't hold her!"

Eduardo blasted too to hold her in place and threw the ghost trap under Stheno, it dragged her down slowly as Roland and Eduardo moved closer to increase the proton power, weakening the ghost. The trap's beam accelerated, pulling her in. She was trapped, the three Gorgons were defeated.  
Egon and Kylie transformed back to normal, scratching their heads in confusion.

All of the Gorgon's victims began to change back to normal; the mugger in the ally with police waiting by his side, the man in the apartment awakened from his stone state to find his girlfriend leaving with a suitcase.

Kylie approached her team mates, "She got me didn't she?"  
Garrett nudged Eduardo while looking at Kylie, "You missed Eddie's best move yet, he only does it when you're in trouble, haha".  
Eduardo slapped Garrett across the back of the head when he caught a glimpse of Kylie smiling at him, "Well thank you Eduardo"

Eduardo cleared his throat and looked away, trying to look casual, "It's cool"  
Garrett laughed under his breath, "It's cool?"


	2. Disclaimer

This story has been rewritten.  
It was formally in script format and I have now updated it to the preferred story format due to high demand from readers.  
The story has also been improved.  
I am doing the same with every story I've written, so please keep checking back.

Hope you enjoy! And thank you for reading.


End file.
